


The Night We Met

by Sonnentanz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz
Summary: AU where the Salvatore School requires their upper-level students to find a summer job in the Mystic Falls community. The twins and MG work at a cafe while Hope and an unknown witch work at the bookshop across the street. What happens next? Guess you'll just have to find out.





	1. Black Coffee in Bed - 2 June, 2030

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Legacies fic so please go easy on me haha. Also, the titles of the chapters are going to be the songs that I listened to while writing/inspired a particular chapter. Let me know if you want me to make a playlist of all of them for this fic!

The golden hour light danced with the soft hues of yellow furniture scattered without care throughout Twice Upon a Time, Mystic Falls' famous bookshop. The shop was due to close in half an hour but Hope Mikaelson knew better than to anticipate an early night. The last two patrons inside made their way to the front and purchased two books, carefully wrapped in parchment with short descriptions of the tales underneath. _Blind Dates_ , Hope thought to herself while she dusted the furthest bookshelf from the main entrance. She knew her co-worker was more than capable of ringing them up despite it only being her second day on the job.

After a few minutes, Hope was joined by her co-worker. This part of their shift seemed dull compared to rush hour, but it was always nice getting to talk to the girl that she was about to spend the next three months with. Hope continued to dust while the other girl picked up a broom and swept the floor around Hope, who was the one to break the silence.

“Okay is it just me, or did you have to memorize ‘Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening’ by Robert Frost in fourth grade too?” Hope asked, pausing her dusting to look at the girl.

“It definitely was not just you, although I really preferred Sylvia Plath’s dark work.”

“Who doesn’t? Robert had nothing on our girl Sylvia. I mean, she was severely depressed but I think it made her pretty badass in the long run.” The bell above the entrance door rang.

The other girl laughed, “All right why don’t you take a break? Clearly, these dust particles have infiltrated your brain.” She nudged her head towards the entrance. Hope handed the other girl the duster before making her way over to the front of the shop. 

“Hope!” An energetic MG yelled as soon as he saw the shorter girl make her way over to Josie, Lizzie, and himself.

“Hey, guys, off already?”

“Yep. Thank God for our espresso machine breaking.” Lizzie replied, “One more minute with that horrendous apron on and I think I would have actually cried.”

“Oh Lizzie, they aren’t even that bad. Besides, the black really compliments your pale complexion.” Hope could not believe her ears, did Josie Saltzman just _insult_ her own twin? Before Lizzie could even utter a reply, Josie handed a drink over to Hope.

“Snickerdoodle Hot Chocolate, scalding.” Josie smiled before leaning on her sister’s shoulder and taking a sip of her own drink. “You know you love me, Liz.”

“You wish, Saltzman. You’re lucky you’re my twin or else I would have obliterated you for that completely harsh and unnecessary--” Hope’s co-worker cleared her throat and interrupted Lizzie’s sentence.

“Hey Pen, these are my schoolmates MG, Lizzie, and Josie.” Hope introduced. The four shook hands with each other while an awkward silence followed. Thankfully Josie spoke up and lifted the weird tense in the air.

“I’m sorry we didn’t make you a drink, we thought Hope was the only closer tonight, but if you love black coffee, you can have mine?” Josie stuck her arm out, her eyes shifting from the coffee to the girl, and back down again, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. Penelope smiled and took Josie’s offer.

“Wouldn’t really take you for a black coffee kind of girl, but thanks,” Penelope replied as she brought the cup slowly to her lips.

“Be careful, you’re really hot!” Josie shouted, earning a look from MG, Lizzie, and Hope all at once. Josie stammered, “I meant to say it’s really hot, the coffee.” Penelope licked her lips before taking a long sip of her drink, never breaking eye contact with Josie.

Once again, silence fell between the entire group. This time, MG was the one to break it, “Anyway … we were just stopping by to see if you were ready to head back to school.”

“Thanks for checking up on me, but I still have a few minutes left before closing.”

“Oh please Mikaelson, you know we only did this because Daddy told us to.”

“Lizzie.” Josie shook her head, still trying to avoid eye contact with Hope’s co-worker.

Penelope took another sip of the coffee before jumping in the conversation, “Hope, it’s fine. I can close tonight. Wouldn’t want this one’s _Daddy_ to worry too much.” This earned a glare from Lizzie, but a smile from her co-worker and Josie so it was honestly worth it in her opinion.

“Are you sure Pen? I really don’t mind just catching a ride with some of the others who have later shifts.”

“It’s all good. You can just make it up to me another day.”

Hope offered Penelope another smile before quickly gathering her belongings behind the till. She then handed the keys to Penelope who tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash.

“Finished already?” Hope wondered as she gently shook her own cup, realizing that she barely took a drink from it.

Penelope was finally able to lock eyes with Josie before smirking, “Not my fault someone here makes a killer cup.”

Josie didn’t know what to say. Instead, she just stood there motionless while Lizzie replied for her, “I actually made that cup.”

“Ah, explains why it was so shit I finished it as fast as I could.”

MG couldn’t help but laugh, earning a dirty look from his crush. He immediately stiffened up while Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Okay children, that’s our cue to head back home. Thanks again Pen, I’ll see ya in the morning.”

Penelope saluted Hope with two fingers before giving a small wave to Josie. 

MG, Hope, Lizzie, and Josie made their way outside of the bookshop and towards the Salvatore School van. Although it wasn’t that late yet, the four had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be exhausting. The van drove off towards the sunset, and after half an hour, they finally arrived back to the school they have all grown to call home.


	2. Catastrophize - 3 June, 2030

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Hope isn't alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to proofread :(

The meticulously lit main hallway of the Salvatore School was barren spare the soft and quiet steps of the school’s infamous tribrid. The empty halls are no surprise, especially knowing that Hope’s recent insomnia episodes have left her wandering around hours before any person - even Alaric - wakes from their slumber. And so Hope Mikaelson relishes the two hours she has in the tranquil quiet of the dining hall with legs carefully tucked underneath one another. One hand occupied with an original copy of Sylvia Plath’s The Bell Jar courtesy of her uncle Elijah while the other holds a half-eaten apple. Hair in a bun and robe displaying the school’s bold yellow and blue colors, the heroine is a riveting image of her father’s nobility paired perfectly with her mother’s undeniably serene beauty. She takes another bite of her apple before swiftly turning the page with a small head tilt to the left, an action that would have gone unnoticed unless someone was paying close attention. Hope crinkles her nose and takes another bite of her apple, completely engrossed in one of Plath’s more distinguished works.

“I saw that you know.” Hope jumps up from the bench she was sitting on.

“Jesus Josie, you can’t just pop out of nowhere like that.” Hope replies, her glowing werewolf eyes dimming down to normal with every new breath she breathes in.

“It is 5:04 in the morning, I figured there wasn’t exactly a great way to approach a tribrid while she’s sitting alone, especially while she’s using magic outside of class.”

Hope sat back down on the bench and closed her book. She turned to face Josie who was now making her way towards the kitchen, propping the door open so she can hear Hope. 

“It was to turn a page, not murder someone in cold blood. Why are you even awake, couldn’t sleep either?”

“Nah, just woke up. Bad nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Another bite of her apple.

“Not really,” Josie replied, her voice muffled by the sound of cereal being poured into a bowl.

“Fair enough. Well, hurry up I’m trying to read in peace.”

Josie closed the kitchen door behind her before carefully making her way over to Hope with two bowls of cereal in hand. With her tongue poking out in careful concentration, Hope took the opportunity to tease her unbelievable friend. “Okay Josie, way to leave milk behind for Pedro and the other young ones. You do know that they need it more than we do right? They’re still growing after all.”

Josie shook off Hope’s laugh, finally placing the two bowls on the table - one for herself and one for Hope. Hope then took this time to look down at the clearly overfilled bowl in front of her.

“Count Chocula? Really?” She asked with an amused smile on her face.

“Sorry, wasn’t exactly sure what tribrids ate for breakfast.”

Hope took a dry piece of cereal on top and tossed it at Josie, hitting the witch right on her nose. Josie couldn’t believe what just happened, and so she retaliated because that was the smartest thing to do when a tribrid messes with you, right? Of course Josie misses and the piece of cereal falls inside Hope’s shirt. The tribrid attempts to shake it out but to no avail. She looks down and tactlessly tries to locate the sugary piece before sticking her hand inside her shirt and fishing it out. As soon as she looks up, Josie notices her glowing eyes once more. Hope tosses the cereal back at Josie again, this time hitting her right in the middle of her forehead. Josie couldn’t help but laugh and hold her arms up in the air. 

“Okay, it’s duly noted to never toss food at a tribrid.”

“You’re lucky your dad is Headmaster or else I would have dumped this entire bowl over your head.” Hope jokes. She eats a spoonful of cereal before looking back up at Josie. “I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m here if you ever do, you know, want to talk about it. Or talk about anything really.” Josie smiles, mouth still chewing on her Count Chocula.

“Thanks Hope, it really means a lot. I’m glad you, me, and Lizzie got over ourselves and decided it was time to accept that we were all destined to be friends with one another.”

“Want to know what you and cereal have in common?”

Josie arches her brows before taking in another spoonful of cereal.

“You’re both mushy.” Hope teases which earns an eye roll and smile from who she would consider her favorite witch. “Seriously though, hold back on the milk next time. Have you seen Pedro? He’s like barely fifty pounds.”

“Or you could just get your own proper breakfast instead of just eating apples like a weirdo.”

“An apple a day keeps the doctor away you know.”

“It should actually be ‘an orange a day keeps the doctor away’ but accelerated healing works too.”

“Touché, Saltzman. Touché.”

__

Hope was the first to leave the Salvatore School, her shift at Twice Upon a Time being a few hours earlier than everybody else’s shifts, but that didn’t bother the young tribrid that much. Hugo was their van driver and it was always nice getting to spend some time talking to him about her latest reading adventures. 

“I know reading lets you live a thousand lives, but maybe you should try and be a little adventurous every now and then Hope, maybe even ask that special someone you sit next to every day?” The van comes to a stop in front of the familiar bookstore and Hugo takes this opportunity to look back at one of his favorite students in his rearview mirror.

“Maybe if you spent more time reading those books I’ve recommended, you wouldn’t have enough time on your hands to try to meddle in my non-existent love life, Hugo.” Hope replies, a small smile on her face let the driver know that their banter was indeed just playful.

“It wouldn’t be non-existent if you gave it a shoot, now would it?”

Hope shook her head, Hugo was obviously not going to drop this and Hope is already a few minutes late, “I’ll see you at 8 Hugo, be nice to the others while I’m not there to keep them in check.”

Hugo let out a small chuckle before saluting the young girl in front of him, “I’ll be here at 8. Have a great shift Hope.”

“Bye Hugo!” Hope calls out as she makes her way to the front of the shop. Without opening the door, she could already make out Penelope’s figure inside. Her co-worker was already busy with dusting the shelves around the shop. She opens the door, allowing the tiny bell to ring and alert Penelope that someone else was inside. 

“Hey Hope, glad you’re finally here. I’ve been dying of boredom just dusting around.”

“Hey Penelope,” Hope replied, tossing her bag behind the till along with her flannel. The shorter girl makes her way over to Penelope and takes the duster away from her, “I’m sorry I was a little late, but our driver was going off about how I apparently need a relationship.”

Penelope’s brow raises. Today had only been the third day that she’s known the redhead, but she still had so many questions about so many things.

“I knew you went to a preppy school, but a driver?”

“I know it sounds pretentious but our headmaster doesn’t allow any of the students driving around - safety reasons and all of that.”

Penelope was still a little dubious about everything that surrounded Hope and she knew better to push her luck with the older girl, but she feels like there might be something her co-worker wasn’t telling her.

“So Salvatore School, why is it so secretive?”

“A lot of the kids have lost one or both parents in some really scary accidents. It’s secluded to try to help the students feel safe like somehow they’re in control of their lives … can make their own destinies and all of that.”

“Your driver was right, maybe you should get your head out of those books and try dating, you’re getting too philosophical on me Mikaelson.”

Hope rolled her eyes playfully before finishing up her dusting. 

__

A few hours passed without any customers coming into the bookstore. Penelope was napping on one of the couches near the back corner while Hope was sitting on an armchair near the front, one of her legs hung off the chair while the other was tucked beneath her. She was reading The Bell Jar and was actually making a lot of progress, nearly finishing up the novel, when the bell rang. 

Hope looked up at Josie who was holding two brown bags in front of her with her ever cheeky smile present. Hope couldn’t help but smile at her friend. Hope was about to move when Josie shook her head and made her way over to sit on the chair right next to her. Hope held up a finger and shushed the other girl who opened her mouth to say something. The older girl points to the back of the room where Penelope was still napping, obviously oblivious to the world that surrounded her. Josie nodded in understanding and handed one bag to Hope, leaving the other to rest on the table between them. Josie pointed at the bag and then back to Penelope. This time, it was Hope’s turn to nod. She quickly and carefully tried to open the bag as quietly as possible in order to not wake her sleeping co-worker.

When Hope saw the contents inside, she couldn’t help but look up at Josie and offer her friend an appreciative smile. Beignets. Her favorite.

Josie leaned across the table that separated the two of them, touching Hope’s knee ever so gently before closing her eyes. Hope followed suit, knowing full well what her friend was about to do.

It took me a while to realize why you had been so restless the past few nights, and then it dawned on me. Today’s the anniversary of your father’s death, isn’t it?

Hope quickly moved her knee away from Josie, heart racing and pain spreading across her face. Josie offered her an apologetic smile before grabbing her hand.

I’m sorry. That’s why I made you the beignets. I know that it was both of your favorites. I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. That we’re all here for you.

Hope couldn’t help but let a tear escape. She knew she was stronger than this. She wasn’t weak enough to let someone catch her falling apart, but something about Josie made her feel like maybe it isn’t weakness after all. She mouths a quick thank you to Josie, who was already getting ready to leave and head back to work. Josie placed her hand on Hope’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before making her way over to the front, casting a quick spell on the bell to prevent it from ringing as she left the two all on their own in the quiet bookshop.

Hope lets a deep breath escape her lips, her glossy eyes glancing at the bag she held in her hands. Beignets. She couldn’t help but let out a few sobs, the tears coming faster and faster. She covered her mouth to avoid waking Penelope up. She didn’t really want to answer any further questions right now. With a wave of her hand, Hope cast a spell around herself before letting out her sobs. They were guttural sobs that only knew of pain and heartache. Sobs that had been building up time and time again. Sobs that were only reserved for her, and her only. Sobs that only a Mikaelson would truly ever understand. At the end of the day, that’s who she was, the littlest Mikaelson. The last Mikaelson. The only one of her kind. Although Penelope was near and her friends were just across the way, Hope had never felt more alone than she did right at that very moment. Heartbroken, longing for those she would never hold in her arms once again. And so in the quietness of the bookstore, Hope’s magical bubble allowed her the peace of crying out as loud as she can without disturbing the world around her, for once that bubble pops, Hope Mikaelson knew that perhaps Hugo was far wiser than she would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this chapter was. I really wanted to make it longer but I just really wanted to post an update. I'm still trying to figure out where the direction of this fic is going to go - I have a few ideas but I guess I'll just see what you all think :)


End file.
